There will be no shame
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Izaya is being trolled by an anonymous troller. Rating has nothing to do with the actual plot fyi :P


**Disclaimer: Durarara isn't mine! Now enjoy!**

Everyone in this world is an expert in something. That's why by doing the thing you are best in, there is a possibility that you can earn money from it and have fun at the same time.

Being an information broker in Tokyo is interesting, especially if someone likes humans. Then, by working with them you gain satisfaction in some way. Of course selling false information on person your clients asked about can be fun from time to time, if you are sure that the person has no connection with yakuza or the gangs underground.

But to Orihara Izaya, the work of an informant wasn't the best thing he knew or enjoyed to the fullest. In fact, he was better at trolling people, wanting to see their reactions when they learn that they were trolled, or was told a lie. Izaya thought that he as a person can never be trolled or told a lie without him noticing it.

However, everyone must have a first time in something. First kiss, First love, first time to pay with your bank card. First time buying an apartment, as well as first time when you knot your shoes without anybody's help.

So Orihara Izaya was trolled for the first time too. He didn't expect it though, because he thought that he is the master of trolling people, in the internet as well as on the streets of Tokyo.

But everyone have a first time in something.

It was a cloudy day with high possibility of raining. However, the water stayed in the clouds since morning. In the one of most expensive apartament comlpexes in Shinjuku, Orihara Izaya was sitting in his beloved swivel chair and observed his lovely humans.

After spending yet a night of trolling bunches of people with the help of internet, he wanted a break. The activity was making him feel accomplished, but there is a limit to everything.

Sitting in his black swivel chair and thinking of how to make Shizuo's day miserable yet again, at the same time neglecting the ever so high pile of paperwork, Izaya's cellphone vibrated indicating that he got a new text message.

The raven haired informant took his cellphone without losing the sight of his humans below. After he flipped it open, he took a look at the text.

Number unknown:

_I saw your naked photos in the internet._

"So? Is this supposed to be a threat or something?" the red eyed man asked, not caring that talking to the phone wouldn't give him any answer and was creepy.

Not caring about the author of that SMS, Izaya erased the text hoping to forget about it. He continued to observe the sight out of his window, when his phone vibrated yet again after three minutes. And again. And again.

The text was the same, from that unknown number again.

After 30 unread messages, Izaya decided to switch off the vibrations. They unnerved him and disturbed. Besides, someone more important might call or something so switching off the phone completely was unnecessary.

After two hours the phone called. Hoping that it would be a client, Izaya picked it up without hesitation.

"Yes?" Izaya answered it with a deeply upset tone.

"..." the caller seemed to be quiet, which angered the informant even more.

"Who is this?" Izaya's voice was dangerous to the one who listened to it, and before the red eyed man thought what to say next, the call ended.

Confused, Izaya looked at the screen, noticing a number on it. If the caller was the same person who wrote those text messages, then he might find it.

Before he did that, he tried to call the number again, but it repeated "The user of this number is not available at the moment. Please try again later."

Writing the number in Google, yahoo and other searching engines as well as using his own sources, Izaya found the troll after half an hour.

Astonishment crept on his face when he saw to whom it belonged. Of all the humans, he thought that Shizuo was unpredictable, but never in his life would he think that Dotachin can troll people so well.

At the same time, somewhere in Ikebukuro a black clad girl was smiling like crazy. She succeed in pissing off Orihara Izaya and the informant thought that Kadota did it. That was indeed a genius.

"Here Dotachin. Thank you for borrowing your phone. It was very useful." said Karisawa Erika, grinning her fangirlish smile. Of course she did erase the sent messages of Kadota's phone before she gave it back to him. If Izaya would do something to punish his high school friend, Kadota wouldn't know what was that for.

That would mean, that Karisawa is one of the trolling geniuses, with the ability to more than one people at the same time. Her mood was great to the end of the day.

THE END

(A/N: Okay so here it is. I really hope that it's not too confusing and there isn't much English mistakes as well as it was fun to read. This is another kink meme fill and the prompt was that Izaya should be trolled and didn't know who did it, also the person who trolled him should not notice that. I'm not an expert of trolling people so idk if the example is any good. So Feedback is greatly appreciated :D)


End file.
